


These Lyrics That Define Us

by just_another_outcast



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Caring Jack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt MacGyver, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lots of Whump, Mac Whump, Random Song Challenge, lots of inner monologue, oh well, too much probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_outcast/pseuds/just_another_outcast
Summary: Some songs can resonate in certain ways for certain people.  They have the power to empower us, to make us feel loved, and remember what's important.  They stick with us, and make us who we are.  These are the lyrics that define us.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do the challenge where you put your music on shuffle and write a different story while each song plays. I'll most likely lengthened many of these into full one shots, but please vote on your favorite so I know which one I should finish first!  
> The only things I own are my mistakes.  
> This is cross-posted to fanfiction.net under the name only-some-loser  
> I hope you enjoy!

1\. You Found Me - The Fray

Mac handed Jack one of the two beers he'd grabbed from the fridge, and plopped down into the chair next to him. The sky above them was turning brilliant colors in the sunset.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked. Mac knew what he was referring to. They had gotten back recently from a mission, on which there was a young boy that had reminded Mac greatly of himself in his teen years, which weren't all that long past, as Jack liked to constantly remind him. The thing that Jack could tell Mac was having a hard time with was the way that this boy, like Mac, had virtually no one. His mother was long dead, his father was rarely around, and all he had was one good friend. It was a very similar story to Mac's.

"I'm good," Mac replied, after a few seconds. "But there is something I should say, that I'm not sure if I ever did."

\----  
2\. Gasoline - Halsey

"Hey man, I know this is hard, but it'll turn around," Jack said calmly to his very drunk friend.

"You don't know that," Mac slurred. "Is this all there is in this life? Just death, and betrayal, and death, and hardship, and death, and death and death and death and more death?" he continued, nearly shouting when he finished.

They had just finished a particularly difficult mission, and out of all the hostages, there weren't many survivors. All of that, added to the stress of the whole situation with Nikki, and the recent events with Murdoc, were taking their toll on the young agent.

\----  
3\. Not Alone - Red

"I thought I'd find you here," Jack said, sitting down next to his blonde companion on the roof of Mac's house, overlooking the fire pit.

"Yeah," Mac muttered in reply.

"Yeah kid, I know you pretty well. Better than you know yourself. So I know why you're up here too. I'm sorry," Jack replied.

Mac looked back at him, his eyes slightly watered. It was the anniversary of his mother's death. That was always a hard day for Mac, but it had gotten easier once he met Jack. Jack always helped him through it.

"I miss her so much, but at the same time, I barely remember her sometimes," he said, with a humorless chuckle.

\----  
4\. Ghosts - Prime Circle

It was Thanksgiving, and everyone was celebrating at Mac and Bozer's house, but Riley had managed to slip away for a few minutes. She was now standing alone on the terrace, resting her arms against the railing, looking at the beauty of the Los Angeles skyline.

Sometimes, Riley got so caught up in her new life that she would forget who she used to be. Other times, she would remember, and think of how much happier she was now. She might not admit it to them any time soon, but she knew she was a better person because of her newfound family.

Closing her eyes and sighing, Riley enjoyed the beautiful light breeze across her face. Today was one of those days where her old self seemed to be trying to claw its way into her memory again.

\----  
5\. Carry Me - Dead By April

The team of five was settled into the chairs surrounding a fire pit. Beers were shared, as well as stories of times long since passed, and recent happenings. Each member of the team, when not putting in his or her two cents, was thinking about this amazing blessing they had, despite all the madness.

Patricia Thornton looked carefully at each member of her team, even Bozer. Being the woman of steel she was, she would never admit this to them, but they all meant the world to her. She had known Jack the longest, and it was only thanks to him that she even knew Mac at all. The two of them were an inseparable duo, and worked better together than anyone she'd ever met. She may not smile often, but whenever she did, it was usually around them. They always found a way to make her smile, whether it was because of their banter, or them deliberately trying to get a smile out of her, it always worked. Riley, on the other hand, she had known for only a short period of time, but in that time, she had become something of a younger sister to Thornton. Someone to give advice to, and teach in her new life.

\----  
6\. It's Over When It's Over - Falling in Reverse

Mac's mind was racing as he drove as quickly as he could to the junkyard where the assassin was pointing sniper rifles at his friends- no, his family. Fear, of course, was very present in his mind, as much as he tried to deny it. All of the what ifs were driving him insane. What if he didn't make in time? What if they were all killed? What if he was killed? Scratch that, he was terrified.

All of his fear paled in comparison to his anger. This man had done the unforgivable. He had put his family directly in harm's way, giving Mac an ultimatum that would most likely end in his death. They had been in dangerous situations before. Plenty of them, actually.

\----  
7\. Walls - The Color Morale

Mac wanted to talk to Riley about what had happened, and explain himself to her as to why he had doubted her at all, but he had already briefly mentioned it, and he didn't want to reopen old wounds. Plus, she probably understood anyway.

It was no secret that Mac no longer trusted easily. Strangely enough, he used to be too trusting. Maybe it was his need to fill the voids his lack of a mother and negligent father had left, but Mac used to let anyone and everyone in in an attempt to gain back some of that which he had lost. Although the voids were never filled, and many that he let in ended up hurting him, he was still very open. Meeting Jack had helped a lot. He had finally found someone who loved and cared about him.

\----  
8\. SECOND & SEBRING - Of Mice & Men

"You know she'd be very proud of you today," Jack said as he and Mac walked back to the SUV after visiting Mac's mother's grave. Jack had insisted Mac visit her before they left his hometown. Patty had let them borrow the SUV, while she and Riley were shown some of the town's best restaurants by Bozer.

"Thanks," Mac replied. "I hope she is," he continued at a whisper.

"Of course she is man. You've done some absolutely incredible things with your life."

"I know, but still. I just wonder what she would think of me now. Would she like who I've become? Would I have been a different person if she hadn't-"

He stopped. He didn't want to say it.

\----  
9\. Wretched and Divine - Black Veil Brides

"Mac this really is a terrible idea. I hope you know that," Jack complained.

"Well they're not gonna stay here forever," Mac replied, referring to the head honchos of the terrorist organization they were after, who happened to all be gathered in the same place, at the same time. "We can't wait for backup. It's now or never that we get them in custody," he explained.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Jack grumbled in response. He checked his firearm, making sure he had a full clip in it. "I'd appreciate it if you would get one of these specifically for situations like this you know."

Mac just rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking I would just knock them all out with something."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Mac was silent for a moment, looking around them.

"Okay, I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out."

Jack sighed, saying, "better make it sooner rather than later. How about you do something like what you did in Malaysia, with Ralph and the D-77?"

\----  
10\. Heart of Fire - Black Veil Brides

Mac was often underestimated because of his age. He was only 21 when he had joined up with DXS, and even then, most agents had mistaken him for a teenager. Often, they would treat him differently, and act like he wasn't up to the task. Once Jack found out it happened, he put an immediate stop to it, but some of the other agents had said some pretty cruel things to Mac. Jack always said it was just because they were jealous of Mac's talent, which was probably true.

This time was no different. Mac had temporarily been assigned to work with a different team. It was only for a single mission, Thornton had assured him, but this particular team had needed an extra agent for reasons Mac couldn't even begin to understand, and he had drawn the short straw.


End file.
